Revelations REVAMPED
by The Lupine Sojourner
Summary: Revamp on the original. I went back and changed it to something more like my new style...if that makes sense. Yeah...this is another mix of worlds. Appearance-wise, this is 2003, but some of the story, and references are 2012. Hope ya like it! ;)


**YES, THIS IS A ONE-SHOT. YES IT IS A CORRIE AND CALEB STORY. I LOVE WRITING THESE, THOUGH. ENJOY!**

**~LEOFAN221**

I slowly enter the park for the third time that day, heading to the guy's favorite place. It was the only place I could think of to give them their rest. Something was different this time, though. There was someone already there. I could sense them through the breeze that swept around me.

_If he/she thinks they can get away with this, they're wrong. _I thought_. No-one can just pay their respects to my family, unless it's someone who really knew them._ I walked up, going to play the randomly visiting relative, which I actuallywas, so I didn't have to act.

"Excuse me, who are … Karai! You have some nerve, coming here, you …"My voice trailed off as I saw her tear-stained face, and the way she trembled. She was genuinely, actually, grieving my family.

"Hey, Corrie. What's up?" She said in a tiny, saddened voice.

"Oh, nothing. Just visiting my families graveyard." I said sarcastically. "How did you know that this is where I buried them?" I asked, hand on my popped hip, posture irritated. This was _not _the person I wanted to talk to right now...

"It wasn't that hard. I was patrolling the area when I came upon you carrying the bodies here. I wanted to pay my respects. And to …" Again, she trailed off, biting her lip.

"What? And to what?" I pressed.

"Say I'm sorry." She replied hesitantly.

"Sorry for what? Sorry for breaking Leo's heart, for letting Dad down., for attacking us, kidnapping a boy who had feelings for you? Shall I go on?" I seethed, fists clenched at my sides.

"No. Well, yes I need to apologize for those things, but that's not the main reason." She said quickly.

"Then what is, Karai?" I asked, confused.

"I need to apologize because I'm the one reason that the Foot attacked the Lair." My eyes widened at that.

"What are you talking about?!"I screamed, ready to punch her in the face.

"I-my duty demanded that I tell my father where you and the rest of the Hamato family live." She said slowly, hesitantly. Not that I noticed through my fury.

"WHAT?! You told him! How could you! You monster!"I screeched, fists forming again.

"I had to."She said, tears coming afresh to her eyes.

"No. you didn't. You chose to, for reasons I don't know yet. You know, I don't know what Splinter, and Leonardo especially, saw in you, why they trusted you, but all I see is a deceitful, pathetic, little wench that doesn't have a scrap of honor!"I cry, feeling tears of my own falling down my cheek. I probably should have gone easier on the poor girl, but I was so angry right then I didn't care. "You only care about duty, but I care about honor. Where is the honor in telling your father the location of your friend's home, especially when they very specifically asked, no ordered you not to?! The least you could have done is respect their wish to remain undiscovered. All they wanted was to live peacefully, undiscovered. But you couldn't let that stand. Because of your precious 'duty' our family is dead!" I spat. Nothing this she-demon could say would change my mind about her.

"They weren't my family."She said, with sudden surprising bitterness.

_Ooohhh...so not helping your case. Karai. _

"Yes, they were. Shredder lied to you, Karai. Splinter was your father. The night he always told you about, he was the one who took your mother away, not Splinter. He was the one who attacked Splinter, not the other way around." I said. She doesn't know yet?

"You're a liar." She said. I shouldn't have expected anything else from her. But she deserves to know. Even if she's evil. She should at least know exactly who her supposed enemies are.

Or...were.

"No. I swear it's the truth. Last night, I went into Splinter's room. I don't know why I did, but I did. And on his dresser was a piece of paper. It was a birth certificate. Hamato Miwa was born to Hamato Yoshi, not Oruko Saki. Hamato Miwa's name was changed to Saki Karai a year after she was born. There's no avoiding it. You are my sister, Karai. Congratulations. You just killed your siblings. I hope your happy now." I said, suddenly angry again. At this point she fell to her knees, sobbing.

"You're lying! My father would not have lied to me about something like this!" She cried, hugging herself.

"That was his twisted version of the story. The truth is, Teng-shen was with Splinter the whole time. The pair even got married. But Saki couldn't let that stand. His jealousy turned to hatred. One fateful night, he came to Splinter's house, and attacked him. His hate and anger blinded him to the fact that he had lit the house on fire. He was able to escape, burned and slightly deformed." I said, subconsciously slipping into my 'story-telling' mode. "He also was carrying something. Splinter's baby girl. Splinter never realized it until he went to rescue April from Shredder, only to be locked in mortal combat. Then attacked by you. That is why he left, why he wouldn't fight you. Because Splinter loved you, even if you are on the wrong side."

"How can you be so sure of this?" She pressed, as if curious to find out the truth all of a sudden. And suddenly, my rage melted. Before me was a girl who had been deceived all her life, tricked into revealing our location. This was a girl whose world was crumbling around her.

"Because I saw the truth of it in my dad's eyes when he told me the story. He was reliving his worst nightmare come true, all to tell me a story, and to guide me on the right path."She buried her face in my shoulder, and was hugging me. I hugged her back, being in the exact same position emotionally. She looked up, resolve in her eyes.

"I'm going to leave my father."She said, and I could tell she meant it.

"Why now?"

"Because even you couldn't come up with that story on the fly, then deliver it with such conviction, such emotion. I thank you, Hamato Courtana. You have shown me the truth, and did not hide a word of it."She bowed, turned, then started to walk away. Then, a crazy idea hit me. It was insane, but I was desperate for more than one place setting this holiday season.

"Karai?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any plans for thanksgiving?" I smirked. Maybe, just maybe, this time Karai was telling the truth.


End file.
